


Introductions

by gracelesso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Interviews, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelesso/pseuds/gracelesso
Summary: Openings to hypothetical feature interviews with various characters from the MCU.





	1. Natasha Romanoff on Life as a Superspy & the Price of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> i got intrigued by the idea of a journalist granted the opportunity to interview the Avengers (and affiliates)

The Black Widow is a difficult woman to interview. She warns me of this within moments of arriving at our lunch, pointing out the tension between her work as an expert spy, and her status as one of the hottest celebrities in New York. In person Natasha Romanoff is surprisingly petite, her red head barely reaching my shoulder, but there’s a grace and alertness to her small frame which radiates authority. She manages me perfectly too, and only later do I realize that she switched our seats not so I could appreciate the view from the window, but so that her back would be to the wall and her sight lines of the room unimpeded.


	2. The Man in the Iron Mask

On a stormy Thursday morning in late February, two weeks before the much-heralded and mystery-shrouded launch of Stark MMXX, the brains behind the project is sitting at a desk, looking harassed. Tony Stark is barely recognisable as the ‘genius billionaire playboy philanthropist’ whose legend was cemented long before he became a crime-fighting superhero in a robot suit. Instead, he seems tired as he apologises for keeping me waiting, and signs another pile of documents. As an assistant takes them out of the room, a mask slams down over his features, complete with the dazzling, arrogant smile of a thousand public appearances.


	3. At Home with Sergeant James Barnes

It’s a crisp October evening and, on the deck behind his upstate New York home, James Barnes is nestled under a cream Aran blanket. The man who first came to prominence as a lethal assassin looks almost soft, dressed in a charcoal cashmere sweater and dark, slim-fitting tracksuit pants. The deck we sit on is stained cedar, with natural wicker furniture and cushions in deep, woodsy colours. Only the flicker of reflected firelight on his metal fingers, currently curled under his chin, provides a reminder that this man was once the Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a full version of this one currently in the editing room - it's super fluffy and a little cracktastic at times

**Author's Note:**

> the main purpose of posting this was for me to get over my fear of actually putting anything up. some of the interviews i've got expanded versions of, others are currently just intro.


End file.
